


The Anonymous note

by pixie_rose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Surprise Party, anonymous note, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rose/pseuds/pixie_rose
Summary: It's the day before Luna's birthday, she recieves an anonymous note inviting her toThe Three Broomsticksthe following night, with nothing more than a time and a dress code Luna worries but decides to go anyway.





	The Anonymous note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherinsheadbitch91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinsheadbitch91/gifts).



> Using an adapted version of a prompt I found on [hpfanfictionprompts](http://hpfanfictionprompts.tumblr.com). 
> 
> The original prompt was 'Your favorite Ravenclaw is summoned to the Room of Requirement by an anonymous note.'
> 
> I changed it to 'Your favorite Ravenclaw graduate is summoned to The Three Broomsticks by an anonymous note.'
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short piece, it was rather fun to write.
> 
> Also, thank you to [SnapeLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/) for helping me work out what stone should be in the necklace.

> _ Miss Luna Lovegood,  _
> 
>  
> 
> _ Please could you come to The Three Broomsticks tomorrow night at 6.30pm. Smart/Casual attire.  _ **_Don’t be late!_ **

 

The note was typed, unsigned and delivered by an owl she didn’t recognise. Luna didn’t know what to make of it. If all that wasn’t weird enough, the fact whoever set it was asking her to go somewhere specific at a specific time on her birthday made her worry. The owl had disappeared before she could even finish reading the note.  

She went on with her day as normal as she could, today was sorting out the old printing press of her fathers so she could get the Quibbler back up and running. It took all her concentration to firstly work out what was wrong with it before she could even think about beginning to fix it. 

It wasn’t until she sat down at the kitchen table to eat her dinner that evening that she thought about the note again. She had left it laying on the kitchen table all day. 

The anonymity of the note had the blondes interest piqued, more than she would care for. It could just be a practical joke. It wouldn’t be the first time, back in Hogwarts people were always playing practical jokes on her, they found it funny to hide her things or to send her on a wild goose chase. Let’s make fun of the weird Lovegood kid, it’s what everyone thought. They could just be thinking let’s make fun of the weird Lovegood woman now. 

She figured that she would go, she needed to give people the benefit of the doubt. She couldn’t think of a reason that someone would have for sending an anonymous note. But they must have had their reasons and she would go and see. 

She headed to bed, getting an early night. She was tired from her busy day. Tomorrow would be a day full of relaxing. 

 

Luna awoke to a tapping on her bedroom window. There was an owl sat on the sill outside waiting to be granted entrance. She got out of bed and made her way over to the window and opened it wide. Glad, not for the first time, that it opened inwards. 

The owl fluttered in and dropped a medium-sized package and held out it’s leg. She moved over and quickly untied the scroll of parchment from the owl's leg before saying: “There is water and some food over near the window.” 

She sat on her bed and unravelled the note, and read: 

> _ Happy Birthday Luna! I got you a little something, I couldn’t resist. It made me think of you the second I saw it. Hope you like it and I’ll see you soon.  _
> 
> _ All the best, Neville. _

She put the note on her lap and turned her attention to the package wrapped in brown paper and tied with string. Her heart soared. He’d got her a birthday present, something he didn’t need to do at all. It was nice though. She carefully untied the string and removed the paper. 

Inside was what looked like a jewellery box, as she cracked open the lid her mouth dropped. Inside was the most beautiful necklace that she had ever seen. 

She took it out and looked at it properly It was a long silver chain with a sickle-sized piece of blue topaz. She could put it over her head without undoing it. It was beautiful but far too much. She knew better than to not accept it though.

 

She spent the day relaxing at home and worrying about what to do tonight. It was 4 pm by the time she had made her mind up to definitely going. She even had the outfit she was going to wear picked out. At 6 pm she began getting ready. She put on her royal blue summer dress, her flat ballet pumps. Pulled on her light cardigan and picked up her wand and slid it into her wrist holder. 

At 6:28 pm she apparated to Hogsmeade and walked the few hundred meters to The Three Broomsticks. Her heart in her mouth, not knowing what was going to be the other side of the door. 

 

She pushed open the door and heard a loud shout of “SURPRISE!” She gasped as she looked around her. All her friends from school, close and not so close were there. Hermione and Ginny were the first to come and envelope her in hugs. “You came!” Ginny said. “See I told you she would Hermione.” 

“It was you two?” She said. Looking between the two girls that she saw as her bet friends. “You made me worry all day!” She berated them, though it wasn’t serious, she couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. It was clear they cared about her, if they didn’t they wouldn’t have done all of this. 

 

“Okay, okay. You were right Ginny.” Hermione said. “Happy Birthday Luna!” She said, “come on in and enjoy yourself. This night is for you.” 

 

With that all of Luna’s worries disappeared as she was surrounded by friends and celebrating her birthday. 


End file.
